


Addiction

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Raphael’s thoughts while feeding of Isabelle and why it’s just hunger and lust.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood & Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 1





	Addiction

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Addiction**

She was sitting on his couch, right next to him. One arm around her shoulders he kept her close. Isabela leaned against his chest and kissed his neck, while his own lips were on her arm. His lips had a taste of the warm red life string dropping from the biting wound on her arm. The warm drink vitalised him and let him feel alive like he hadn't been in the last forty years.

It had begun with a simple question.

She came to see him and asked him for his bite, and at the time that he knew he should never have given into her request. One drop and he was fixed. He was sharing an experience with her and could feel she was enjoying the moment.

While her blood was running past his lips and wet his mouth, he felt how she leaned back against him. Her heartbeat was getting faster and yet her breath was sinking in and took the effect of his poison.

A vampire's bite creates excitement to tame the victims and feed the demon of the night to have his prey in victory after luring it in. Isabel didn't have to be lured in though and came on her own free will; only her eyes were telling a different story.

She was beautiful and the babe of the shadowhunters. Raphael didn't know of any other to twist his mind like her. The shadowhunters had always been like an elite club and he didn't want anything to do with them, but the last couple of months had changed him.

First he had to look after Simon and had learned the true meaning of annoyance, and once he got to be the leader of his tribe, he had to take the responsibility and be open to work and form an alliance with the humans who were trained to kill him.

But this moment, none of this matter.

Izzy was aroused and so was Raphael. They shared a bond which was stronger than origin and tribe. He was not going to kill her but sank into the vibrate feeling of life and lust.

This moment he didn't want to let go and for a moment he thought of the benefit of turning her and keeping her forever, but the blood-thirst won him over and to feed the hunger stayed the first of focus at this time.

End.


End file.
